Midnight Rose Diaries
by MistSpade
Summary: After being murdered by a recently turned hunter and his doppelgänger baby vamp of a sister. Did nothing but piss Kol off, and trying every possible way to come back alive, only to have him make a deal with the deceased witches on the other side? Will Kol be able to seek his vengeance on all the people that did him wrong or will suffer the consequences of his past? Read to find out


**_Disclaimers : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. It is owned by none other than Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson._**

**_Just to save some time here, I'm just going to say that like everyone else in the world that was seriously hurt that bitch, Elena got away with Kol's murder. Along with the fact that most of Kol's family basically abandoned him, then sided with said killers of the young impulsive original. Leaving him to rot on the other side alone. That really pissed me off, none of them tried to help Kol. Or even followed up with their plans for vengeance. If I was in the originals place( Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah ) then that bitch, Elena and her brother would be at the top of my priority list to get vengeance on and not a second later. But what set me off the most is that when things get tough for them they just up and leave. Now, I feel for Kol even more._**

**_Author's note : Just to let you I own any and all OC's in this fan-fic. And if you have a problem with yaoi or yuri couples then I suggested that you press the little blue back button and return to the previous browser and don't read it then. Otherwise enjoy reading and have fun reviewing._**

**_Warning : There maybe some minor to major levels of bashing towards certain characters and if I use Teen Wolf References I'm making sure I'm given the respected props to Jeff Davis. Other than that, on to the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Prologue_**

**_Kol's Pov..._**

I can't believe it. I can't believe that they would do this to me. After all I have done for them. They left. Without a second thought. Not even thinking of a way to get me back from the other side. Just leaving me here to rot. And that's when it hits me. The pact that they made over a thousand years ago, while Finn and I were trying to escape Niklaus. "Always and Forever" The one thing that separates our family. Quickly giving it more thought about the pact that was made. I realize now that it was a foolish and cruel attempt at basically excluding those out of said pack. And saving the skins of those within it. Not caring about anything else.

It hurt. Like someone had stabbed me yet again with another white oak stake. Then setting me a blaze in reddish-orange flames, leaving me to burn. I felt like crying my eyes out. My own family, the people who is suppose to love and care for me. Gave me up as a fucking sacrifice, then when things start to get tough, they leave. Leave me behind to rot here on the other side forever.

Before I even noticed, tears began to stream down my cheeks. I couldn't stop. Soon enough, I felt a hand being placed upon my shoulder. A familiar voice said" Kol, hun, get up and stop this crying right now. I told you before that we got unfinished business with that blonde vampire brat and that hybrid, did I not." Looking up, you saw it was none other than Aja. The coven leader that got killed by trying to save the little witch that decided to put you here and the first place.

Wipping away your tears that were streaming down you face, your turned and said" Aja, what are you doing here. I thought that I was alone." Shaking her head, giving out a low sigh, she then replied back saying" The witches want to make a deal with you." Taking a step back you then ask" What kind of deal?" Taking a step forward, so she was leaving no space in between them. She responded back saying" A deal for you to get out of here. The other witches here have decided to show you some mercy, by letting you be resurrected. But only on one condition, though?"

Feeling your curiosity being peaked, along with the fact you are feeling more cautious, since your previous death. You understand that you should hear everything before something like this happens again. So you then ask with a smile on your face,"What is the condition?"

"That you give up being a vampire, and become one of us again. As well as putting an end to the famous Mikaelson family pact, Always and Forever."She all but roared at the young Mikaelson. You knew that it would only take a second for you think this over. And just like that you had accepted the deal.

Grinning like some kind of mad woman, Aja then grabbed your hand and said"Sorry Kol, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." At first you didn't have the time to register what had happen. Cause all of a sudden, you were hit by what it seems to be waves of raw energy. Looking down, you then saw the black veins trailing up your body. Screaming wasn't doing nothing. It quickly fell on deaf ears. Soon enough you felt like hardly breathe. The darkness had begun to over take your vision and just like that you were out cold.

* * *

_**This is MistSpade saying thank you for reading and please comment and review for the later production of this fanfic.**_


End file.
